Shade of Lies
by Sweetest Days
Summary: An act of desperation is her hope or damnation. A demon is nothing more than the human mind cooked to its marrow. Her heart is in tatters. What help could a Demon be, with only vague recollections of human emotion? And is there a way to save her before the curtains fall? Determine Nettie's fate and great love for yourself inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note:**_ Alright you lovelies! This is an idea I got a long time ago… yes, a very long time ago… I wrote this idea down right when I started Awakening and that story took precedence in my heart. Now this one can come take a turn on the merry-go-round! For a chanve to determine the fate of this fiction read the bottom note as well and I hope you participate!

We are going to be starting with the ending of episode 16… enjoy your read.

_**Character study:**_ Nettie Carter

Age: 16

Looks: Long black hair with frosted gold tips, icy blue eyes. Slender body, 5'5

Starting personality: Kind and helpful. Fun and sassy. (Basically I fashioned her after the actual generic character we receive in the game.)

Personality after her heartbreak: Very tired seeming, and has lost her cheer. Has lost the desire for love and friendship but she does not coldly ignore everyone. She does not become involved as she used to either.

_**Dimitri (no last name)**_

Current age:?

Looks: Raven hair fashionably cut around his face, crimson eyes. Will occasionally gain a purple radiance to them (mostly when he is angered beyond belief or using his abilities) 5'10

Personality: (he hasn't really changed from human to Demon except to become more refined) He speaks and acts in a cold manner. When dealing with people he has a mask of polite friendliness that hides his naturally cruel and unfeeling personality.

Story: He was not given a choice but to become a Demon. Despite his coldness he did love his family though now he can barely recall them or his human emotions. He immersed himself in souls to block out his eternal life, learning to read humans and dissecting their behavior. He also continued his studies on history and culture. He was intrigued when he felt Nettie call out. He had grown bored in the last century and decided to alleviate his boredom with her. He mostly considers her a pet but is very possessive of his things.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing! Well… a few things… Nettie, Dimitri, my take on the different demons. Everything else is a no.

Random fact of the day! Demons live for eternity and though they can be harmed by things they will rejuvenate regardless of the damage.

* * *

Chapter 1

The way he looked at her was chilling. It was a look he hadn't even ever cast on Nathaniel. It was as if he was condemning her to a worse fate than the President in his eyes. That more than anything made her freeze up, her heart painfully constricting.

This was not a look you gave to enemies… no, this was a look you gave the things in life that disgusted you to your very core of existence.

Nettie desperately clung to the memories of his warmth. He couldn't hate her with such a passion, he couldn't… possibly…

"Please Castiel… listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt again." Her voice was soft and pleading, every inch the pliable and vulnerable girl she was.

He couldn't help his words. With everything that was going on since the return of Deborah he barely knew which way was up. All he could really see was this seemingly nice girl who made him laugh and he didn't mind seeing was attacking the first woman he had ever loved.

Castiel was like a wounded wolf, caught in the trap of Deborah once again. And this innocent slip of a girl kept coming to near. In his injured state he lashed out with all his anger and confusion. Every negative emotion he'd been feeling build up over the past few days unleashed and struck out at her. He said the most cutting things.

"Enough! What I do now isn't any of your concern. Never come near me again. And never come near people I care for."

When the tears fell from the blue eyes he had been lost in before he felt dirty somehow. The shocked expression on her face and the sudden closing off from him she did hurt. But he did not relax his stance.

As for Nettie she was in a tangle of emotions. Her heart had torn open along with the very core of her emotions and was bleeding. She lifted a hand to her cheek and swiped at a few of the tears running in rivulets down her skin.

"I… out of… every… I didn't… want you to hate… you… you moron!" She choked the last bit out and ran away from him.

Her shoulder collided with his. He could have grabbed her. His hand twitched to do so, whether in anger or concern he didn't know. But even as he reached out he was left holding air. He turned to see her darting up the stairs. Ignoring the students who had gathered to watch the fight, to see him hurt her, he clenched his fist and drove it into the wall beside him.

He looked up to see Deborah in the crowd. His hair hid his eyes from her so she was unaware of him looking at her. And what he saw made him hate all the more. A small smile that he recognized as a victory sneer was seated on the kissable lips…

Nettie ran blindly, her vision blurred. She was bumping into the people in the crowded halls. Their voices were a cacophony of sound she needed desperately to escape. She could taste their hatred of her more strongly now and it made a dark part of her chuckle though it was only in her head.

_No matter how you all hate me, it won't compare to how much he does. _

When hands grabbed her and forced her to halt she looked up to see both Lysander and Rosalya before her. It was the white haired girl who gripped her arms.

"Nettie are you alright?" Rosalya asked though she knew full well the girl had managed to dig herself into a huge hole.

Nettie almost let herself fall into the comfort of Rosa. Then Castiel's words sent a jolt through her. Rosalya and Lysander were both his. She didn't think she could handle another bout of his rage.

Though it tore another hole into her heart she gathered her trembling strength and shoved Rosalya away from her. She ignored the shocked looks on both of their faces as Lysander steadied her and Nettie simply looked at them both.

"I'm done. I'm done with all of this, this town, this school. Deborah can have it and you all!"

She began to run again, ignoring their cries. She knew they perused her. It was why when she burst out of the building she ran right at the road. In the empty courtyard Lysander would be able to catch her thanks to his taller form and therefore longer legs. So she did the only thing she could think to do in her emotional torment. She darted headlong into the traffic.

"Nettie!" Rosalya screamed but she barely heard it over the horns that suddenly blared to life around her.

Somehow by the grace of mercy she made it across and immediately took off towards her home. She wouldn't be going home however. She ran and ran until her legs were screaming in protest. She ducked down into an unfamiliar alleyway and sank against the moldy bricks.

Her hair hid her face as she buried her head in her arms and cried silently. It was all over. Everyone hated her now. And worse the man she loved thought she was a lying bitch.

Maybe if she begged hard enough her Mother would let her go back to Ohio with her. It wasn't like she had any pride left so the begging wouldn't hurt any worse than his rejection. Auntie Tata would be saddened to see her go but she'd understand.

Nettie was unaware of how long she sat there but she jerked a bit when she heard her name being called.

"Nettie come on! This isn't like you at all." By the sound of it Rosalya was near the alleyway she sat in.

The girl scooted over silently and managed to squeeze behind some empty boxes and crates. It was a wasted effort however. She heard the clicking of Rosalya's heels heading past, her name being called more.

She glanced up to the sky and noted it was darker, about an hour until complete nightfall. She hadn't realized she had been there so long. No wonder Rosalya was looking for her.

Sighing, Nettie rolled her head to the wall behind her. She just really wanted to take everything back. She wanted to forget all about her love for Castiel and be strong enough that her former friends' rejections didn't sting so badly.

"Such misery. Perhaps I can be of service in your distress."

Nettie jerked at the voice, eyes going wide as she turned. It was low and even and carried the faintest traces of an English accent. The man it belonged to was dressed up in a fashion that would have made Lysander get a nose bleed. In other words another Victorian fashion obsessed male. The clothes weren't from Leigh's shop though.

Even though Nettie was still in love with Castiel she couldn't deny the almost unbearable attractiveness about him.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a sniff.

Dimitri smirked and pulled the girl to her feet. He retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped at her eyes. When luring in an animal one had to be gentle and soft after all.

"Tell me what it is you want," He said simply. "Surely you can do that, my dear girl."

Nettie backed away perceptively. Dimitri allowed the small retreat with a small smile and narrowing of his eyes. The shadows were gathering around her again. One of those damned Reapers was rewriting her destiny to make her weary of him and leading her to her slaughter again.

It would be annoying if he had to deter another damned car for her. She would never know that had he not taken an interest in her soul as a meal she would be in the morgue now and being written off by the Reaper responsible for this area, named Redolphus. The man was the bane of Dimitri's existence.

He recalled the girl's powerful soul. It was a rare find and one he didn't intend to let from his sight. It was writhing in agony right now but still so pure. It cried for a release that without an outer aid would never come to fruition. He would bring the taint to it.

Dimitri had been minding his own business when he'd felt her calling. Initially he had been simply curious. He had brought himself to his unknowing summoner and studied her in his shadowy form. The shadows of death clung around her and he knew her death was imminent. He had smirked a bit when her tears began to fall.

Then he felt it. The two souls were straining to each other, desperately reaching to try and cling. The boy was still so vibrant and straightforward that it held no interest for Dimitri. Hers however was tattering and fraying, only a few thin strands connecting it to its bond. It had made his mouth water.

To rip those few clinging strands would mean he was in effect tearing apart a pair of matching souls that had twined together for this current life. Contrary to belief there were many variations of the term soul-mate. And a human could have many soul mates in one lifetime. Souls settled through constant contact, they weren't destined to meet and connect. That was simply what happened from prolonged exposure to someone. This girl's strands of contact forged by her soul were severed, decaying before his eyes.

It was the finest meal a Demon could consume, a broken soul left to twist in the wind. And this girl was already so torn apart and now that male had delivered another crushing blow to her. This would be easy and he'd get a good meal.

"You need not be scared of me for now. I have an offer for you."

"An offer?"

"Yes. I can give you everything you want. All those dreams you keep locked up. I can give you… freedom from it all."

Nettie looked at him with a yearning and distrust. How did he know she wanted freedom from the way she was now? That she wanted to forget her love?

"You fear being alone do you not? I promise to stay at your side."

"At my side?" like a dumb parrot Nettie could only repeat his words.

If her slowness annoyed or bothered him he didn't show it. Dimitri was watching the shadows gather around her and knew he didn't have the time to woo her as he normally would have done.

"For as long as you need me to be."

"And who are you?"

Dimitri bowed to her. "I am called Dimitri."

Nettie was struck with just how old fashioned he was. It didn't stop with his clothes. It was his way of speaking and his mannerisms. No modern day boy would bow. Hell, Lysander was a hard core Victorian junkie and he didn't bow!

The thought of Lysander sent a pang through her because it conjured another one of his friend. Castiel…

"And what would I have to do for this loyalty and promises of yours?"

"Do you know what I am, my dear girl?" Dimitri asked and moved towards her.

He pulled her close to him and rubbed her back to try and dispel the tenseness of her muscles.

She flinched when his warm breath tickled her ear. "I'm a Demon. And all I require of you for these promises I make is your soul. Let me feed from you for awhile."

"You're insane," She gasped harshly and tried to jerk away from him.

He chuckled a bit. "Oh I am very much sane by my kinds' standards. You know in that heart of yours what I say is true."

Nettie whimpered because he was right. She somehow knew he wasn't lying to her.

So here it was. She was going to die in a dark alley. She was going to die with Castiel hating her and everyone against her. Nobody would even care she was dead. Her own Mother hadn't been able to stand her and had sent her away at the beginning of her new marriage. She had said Nettie looked too much like her Father and she didn't need the reminder. And really the time she spent with Tata was miniscule in the scheme of life.

"Just kill me and get it over with. I can't fight you and even if I could there wouldn't be any point."

Dimitri smirked when she leaned into him. The fight went from her totally. He could practically taste her soul as it again moaned in torment. But he didn't want a quick sloppy meal. He had to give it seasoning and that could only be accomplished by staying close.

"My dear one I don't want your soul just yet. It needs to grow."

"Then why…?"

"Let me explain the ways of my kind to you and you'll understand. We Demons form contracts with people with souls of a… particular allure. Yes, we can go around and devour other souls but they don't have as much flavor as a soul like yours does."

"Mine…" She echoed in confusion.

"Yes, yours is quiet unique. It has very old wounds along it and recent ones. It has suffered in past lives and carried it into your own body. If you contract with me then I will protect you always from the pain that seems aimed at you. And perhaps most important to you I shall never betray you. And once it is ready and I have fulfilled my promises to you I shall claim your soul as my payment."

"How would I know you aren't lying," she asked.

Dimitri smirked at her. "Lying is a nasty little human trait, one most Demons on my level find distasteful. I wouldn't lie to anyone."

"Just omit the truth on occasions," she guessed, partially teasing and partially wanting to see his reactions.

The smirk turned into a small smile that showed off his teeth. "If it serves a purpose. A demon has many secrets but we do not lie."

"Dimitri… I want so much. I want freedom from the way my life is but I also want… I want…"

"I can read your soul," he interrupted. "I know all you want and I can give it all to you. Just say the words. But know if you do agree to this there is no backing down, no breaking our contract. And you will never know another afterlife or another body but this one you occupy and my own." He was a demon of many appetites after all.

Nettie was aware suddenly that he had somehow managed to slip his hands under her shirt and was massaging the skin of her back, fingers ghosting over her bra and then retreating. She had to be mad to find that it felt good.

She had to be mad to consider this! If she did this she wouldn't be herself anymore. She would belong to Dimitri when all she wanted was to belong to… NO! She wouldn't think about him. She should focus on the fact he would kill her in the end. She didn't know how she would live with that knowledge. But… it was a very tempting offer. And it came wrapped in the form of a man on rival with Castiel's good looks. Maybe even more handsome.

"… after you devour my soul completely… will you still remember me?" She said a bit wistfully. "For the rest of your life?"

Dimitri studied her and thought about the workings behind such a question. Humans were so odd to him. They wanted such odd things.

"Of course," he responded softly.

"then… I agree to a contract with you on the conditions you fulfill all my wants and give me at least two years until you finish me off."

Dimitri raised a brow and spoke carefully so there were no mistakes. "If I am to wait two years my dear girl then you must agree to allow me to sample your soul for small snacks."

"Cant you just go eat other souls while you wait for mine?"

"I could but they will not fill me as well when I am aware of your soul belonging to me."

"Then… you may feed from me until my death."

"Then my dear little girl we have a deal," Dimitri smiled cruelly in triumph and pushed her shirt up despite her sudden protest. "Shh. I am merely placing my contract barrier on you. It will tell others that you are mine."

He pulled off his glove with his teeth before placing his hand to her skin, right where her heart was. The palm of his hand squeezed and there was a burning sensation. Nettie gasped at the white hot pain. In her head she could hear people sobbing and she could swear she heard her Fathers voice begging her to stop.

As for Dimitri he watched as the shadows were shoved away from her and his own dark energy pulsed around her form. He had claimed her and as such the Reapers couldn't keep her on their annoying lists. He would be getting a call soon from one of them. They were all little whiny fools to him.

He pulled his hand away from the soft skin and admired the seal he placed on her. Nettie looked at him in a daze, her soul and thoughts whirring in confusion. It was too tempting… and he sensed a Reaper closing in already…

"And now dear girl I will be taking my first meal from you."

She didn't have time to inquire if it would hurt or how he'd do it. Dimitri jerked her back against him and tilted his head until his lips opened her own and pressed against them.

It didn't hurt. It felt almost being wrapped in a warm bubble. Nettie was aware of his lips on hers, of his tongue moving with a kind of rhythm against her own designed to make her soften.

A golden haze came over her eyes and she found herself becoming sleepy and drained but it felt so good she didn't want it to end. There were more sobs echoing inside her brain but she ignored them too as she finally shut herself down.

Dimitri released the girl and licked his lips as the final bit of fluffy and milky white substance went down his throat. He held her unconscious body loosely in one hand, and smirked as she fell back. She would have quiet the crick in the morning but he couldn't be bothered with that now.

Their company had arrived…

End chapter

* * *

_**Author note:** _I'm disturbingly proud of myself for this. A character as dark as Dimitri, I kinda want to shudder. Originally he was supposed to be the vampire Dimitri from the Halloween episode and he is fashioned after him. But I'm revamping his personality and his back-story to suit me and Nettie. Now then as I mentioned in Awakening I planned on using a new system so reviewers can determine some of the story themselves.

Depending on its success I'll keep doing it for every chapter. All you have to do is put in your review for choice A or B, sometimes C (heehee) and also pick a boy you want her to grow closer to in the next chapter. This will determine the pairings and also the end of this new little OC of mine. Just say the guy you want and the choice you vote for and I'll tally them up and make the chapter based on that.

**The choices-**

Choice A- A confrontation with Castiel

Choice B- A confrontation with Deborah

Choice C- Nettie listens to Lysander and Rosa and there is no confrontation

**The current available guys-**

Lysander

Castiel


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note:**_ The tie-breaker never came… so I broke it myself. From now on I'll only give two choices to maybe circumvent this issue. As for that this might be a failed attempt at making everyone happy but I tried, I swear!

_**Clocksworkapprentice:** _Bingo! Yes, I did. But my demons and reapers are differently formed than the ones in Kuro as are the reasons for their existence. All I got from Kuro was the contract and the idea of demons at all. And it was your choice of 'C' that got used for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

_**Germandelight:** _A demon with love? We shall see... certainly wouldn't be the strangest thing I've done by a long shot! As for Nathaniel he has his own OC story of mine out now. So this will be a strict competition between Lysander and Castiel only. I hope you vote on the choices and enjoy.

_**Rose14799:**_ oh yay your here too? I love having people who read all my stories, makes me feel special. Forget what Nettie can handle, I couldn't handle Grell! He'd have me curled up in bed hiding if I tried to write him out. I have a small scene with Castiel, hope you enjoy!

_**Apocalupticandrea:**_ There will be a big Deborah scene next chapter for you. I ran out of words... I sorry. But you sound like me. I love all the guys too! I hope you enjoy this one too!

**Results!**

A tie in every way... -_- My bad... I did my best to accomodate every one though!

_**Disclaimer:**_ No… stop making me admit this.

* * *

Chapter start

The air chilled perceptively and Dimitri felt the goose flesh rise on his new preys flesh as he waited.

Only feet from them the shadows began to meld and shift almost sickeningly until finally they formed into the outline of a cloaked male with spiky red hair and a scythe. Dimitri bowed mockingly as the man glowered at him.

Redolphus was not happy. His pigment less eyes dropped down to where Nettie was hanging loosely by a single palm. If the demon moved that hand she would drop to the ground cruelly like a broken doll whose strings had been cut. How long, he wondered bleakly, until she learned she had signed herself over to being but a puppet in Dimitri's cold grasp? He was aware her soul had already been fed from; it was fluttering and circulating weakly under the demonic spell holding it down.

"Her fate was to die," he spat finally.

"It would seem her fate is always to die, every life. Is it any shock she would finally make a bid to an end," Dimitri mocked him with a smile.

"Damn it why are you always in my way?! Why can't you just stick to corrupt souls?"

"I fear I'm much too refined for such mess. As you know."

Redolphus swallowed as he clung to his scythe all the tighter. This truly was his fault. The reason Dimitri was so corrupt, why he was twisted, and why his job as a reaper was so difficult.

Dimitri was disgusted thoroughly as he looked over the reaper, the man he had known while living centuries ago. The man had once had the most luxurious golden locks and tanned skin from the long days spent working in the sun. Those muscles were gone, the hair dimmed and the flesh was repulsive in its loss of pigment. That was the fate of reapers. They were nothing, they were everything. And thusly they had no distinctive features, nothing to tell them apart beyond the voice. They all wore the horrible grey cloak that swirled like smoke in the air even when no breeze stirred.

That gorgeous male Dimitri had known had been a cover, a sham, a false god.

Demons were the opposite side of that coin death used as a calling card. They were the thieves of souls, the one who brought the true eternity of nothingness, total loss of emotions beyond the darker toned ones. Where reapers safeguarded a soul until its time of rebirth a demon tarnished it until vanishing it into nothing. In order to be successful hunters they too lost their original forms, becoming like air until they were summoned or they needed a corporal form to couple or fight with.

This current form was a result of Nettie. As soon as he had been brought to her he read her soul in a single taste of the air and became everything she needed to force a lowering of her guard. He did not have a true form, always becoming what the people he was contracted to or around expected him to be or needed him to be.

"It's the fate of some souls to suffer in order to better the livelihood of others," Redolphus said in a quiet voice as he swallowed his guilt again. It tasted no better this time than the other times. "Please for once show mercy for someone. The fate you'll give her is entirely more horrific than what we do by leading her."

Dimitri smirked and a throaty laugh escaped him. The reaper should have known that fact better than them all. Very deliberately he lifted his newest prey into his arms bridal style and challenged the reaper his claim. Redolphus ground his teeth together but he didn't move. It would take far stronger than abilities than his to break a contract between a human and a demon without being dyed by the dark taint and he would certainly lose horribly if he tried. His only choice was to alert a higher up and hope it could be broken before a bond could be formed in the soul for the demon as well.

Dimitri smirked when he dissolved and he was left with his charge. It had been expected and he had received nothing less than what he knew would happen. Still it wasn't as though he would have minded being able to use claws to shred the reaper.

Nettie rolled and groaned, feeling so very achy and weak. The bed was much softer than usual and it smelled faintly of lavender, confusing her greatly. Soft and heady…

Nettie's head shot up and she gasped in pain as her head split and everything in her protested the movement, her stomach rolling and she turned her head away to what she hoped was the floor as she choked and gagged.

"You shouldn't move so swiftly for a few hours yet."

Nettie felt a cool hand press against her forehead and she leaned into it, reaching up to grasp it with shaky limbs and she clung.

Dimitri felt a small satisfaction when she actually kissed the hand gently, lips petal soft against the smooth skin. Already she was bonding to his energy, proof lying in the fact she craved his soothing touch and had been eased of some of her sickness by his nearness. Redolphus would soon be too late if he intended to save this girl.

"Why do I feel so horrible," she muttered.

"I fed from your soul if you recall."

But that felt good!" the protest was weak.

"Of course it did. However it was still part of you. Human ailments are really nothing more than the soul being battered beyond weakness, lowering the bodies' ability to fight things off."

Nettie nodded as she finally felt alive enough to glance around. She was in a gorgeous room… it was old fashioned but she had a feeling the furniture was steady and used and she loved it all the more for that. It was done up in polished wood and aesthetically pleasing.

"Where are we," she asked groggily. "And how long have we been here?"

"This is a house I acquired three nights ago, soon after you fainted. It's relatively close to the school, also to where you live with your Aunt. However that arrangement has been… terminated, as of last night."

"What? Three days? What about school! And what did you do to my Aunt?!" the fragile bond tensed and he felt the discord traveling up it as it singed his contract to her.

"I called in and explained you were filling ill," Dimitri soothed her coaxingly and sat beside her to comb his fingers through her hair. "As for the Aunt I did nothing untoward to her. She held no custody over you; your mother never signed it over. I simply persuaded the judges to list you as an independent. You are free to make your own choices now. To live here or at your Aunt's," he clarified when she looked confused.

It was all too much. Nettie had almost believed she had dreamed him up yet that pleasant thought had been shot upon wakening. So it had all been true. She had formed a contract with something that would be the guaranteed death of her. A proverbial leech, who would feed from her constantly until he closed the curtains on her eyes, that came wrapped in the form of a Greek god. Smooth, Nettie… nice execution of avoiding dangerous men.

At the least… it didn't matter really beyond a moment to let it all sink in. She was going to die… she had an expiration date. It was almost surreal. At the least she wouldn't die alone and with him here, she felt that loneliness seep away. That horribly choked feeling of being lost and without an anchor in a storm when the whole school had turned against her was dissipating to a dull throbbing in her chest because she had a guaranteed person to stand beside her now.

"You'll be late for school if you don't hurry," he mentioned suddenly and she found she had fallen into his arms.

She blushed red and yanked from him and jumped from the bed. She pointedly ignored the way he was cocking an amused brow at her. "Where are my clothes?"

Dimitri gestured to a closed door behind her. "I took the liberty of purchasing some things for you. I hope they please you."

Was she imagining the faint line of sarcasm in his tone?

She imagined she must have been for when she flung the door open she was startled by just how few of the pieces were her own clothes. The closet was stuffed unhealthily full with numerous things that still held price tags. Her eyes goggled out of her head when she tugged one forward for examination and saw the price.

"Dimitri! I can't wear these!" She said as she began flicking through them all.

"Why ever not," he asked with a small chuckle.

"They're too expensive. What were you thinking? Where did the money even come from-," a thought crossed her brain. "Please tell me I won't be hearing about a bank robbery or several if I turn on the news."

Dimitri hid his next smile. Humans were such interesting specimens. "You won't."

"Dimitri!"

"I am a demon my dear girl. I've had centuries, a millennia nearly, to total it up in various ways for my own amusements."

A snag of unease filtered through her and she swallowed any more complaint or protest she might have voiced. Eventually, he thought, that would go from her and she would be as demanding and needy as his other many, many 'masters'.

He took her to school. She didn't bother asking where he got the car, thankful only that it was black and fairly nondescript. It wasn't until she was prepared to get out that she hesitated.

He had anticipated it and smirked at her lightly. "Faltering already?"

It caused her to glare at him and he dropped his smile to look almost cold, making her shudder. "Honestly… those humans in there aren't worth your concern. Once they betray you once they'll do so again so it would be best if you forgot such things and simply went about your own remaining time."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered.

He clucked his tongue disapprovingly before he got out of the car. Nettie felt her eyes go wide when he was suddenly on the other side to open her door and held out his hand for hers.

"My strength is yours to use dear girl. All you need do is call my name."

"Promise?"

"I swear it," he responded and she gave him her hand allowing him to pull her from the car. She didn't protest when he kissed her hand. "I swear to come whenever you call by our contract and this kiss."

Nettie felt a little better about going into the school and leaving him behind. It was odd but she swore she could still feel him near, his presence. It must have been the contract, surely. What else could it possibly be?

She wasn't expecting that as soon as she entered the school there would be Castiel and Deborah. Locked in an embrace as obvious as a slap to the cheek. Deborah must have seen her from the corner and she pulled away. It didn't help when other eyes focused on her and she remembered that she was the enemy here.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to come back," one voice whispered.

"She shouldn't have."

"What a bitch."

"God and did you see the guy she was with just now? Didn't take her long to turn those tears off and spread her legs for another guy did it?"

"Three days though? Sounds like a street deal to me!"

It was on the tip of her tongue to call for Dimitri already. He couldn't have gotten far in the car after all. Castiel had pulled away and was now looking at her. She dropped her gaze immediately, unable to face him with his cruel words mixing in her head with what her other classmates were saying. Even Alexy was against her and that stung since she had been so close to him especially.

The first syllable of his name was from her mouth before she felt arms wrap her in a hug. She tensed and prepared to shove until she recognized the perfume Rosalya wore. Rather than shove away she relaxed until she remembered again Castiel's words and she tried to yank away.

Castiel saw the small panicked look that crossed Nettie's face and knew he was the cause. She took things too literally and he knew he had been unnecessarily cruel. God did it hurt to see her try and get away from Rosalya when he knew the two were close as sisters normally. But he was still angry and with Deborah beside him he was able to hold onto it with true stubbornness.

"I don't think so. Lys and I were so worried about you, you idiot!" Rosalya said and Nettie heard the choked emotion in the words. It was that more than anything that made her relax again.

Lysander was there too and he frowned heavily as the whispers started up again. He caught Castiel's gaze and saw the annoyance in them as he publicly declared he was on Nettie's side by being beside her and dropping a hand onto her head to ruffle the black strands.

He did not want to be against Castiel. Yet he knew that this was the correct course for him.

Deborah hid her irritation when she saw that she hadn't crushed the little annoyance fully.

Rosalya pulled away and smiled as she touched the wet cheek of Nettie's. Her friend didn't smile back but she did lift her own hand to grab Rosalya and the two clung. Finally they smiled at each other and a small giggle came from Nettie's lips.

"You have some serious explaining to do girlfriend!"

Rosalya pulled her along behind her and Lysander followed. The silver haired girl caused them both to sweat-drop when she put her hands on her hips and bellowed at the gathered students until they moved out of their way and they could go into the courtyard.

It wasn't until they were all settled at a picnic table that she found herself under the golden eyes and the heterochromatic ones.

"Now then. Where have you _been?_"

Nettie didn't have a proper response. Though Dimitri hadn't said she couldn't talk about him she was sure it wouldn't lead to anything good. In fact it would lead to a hospital. As in mental ward. Nobody would believe she had contracted with a demon who spoke like he lived in the Victorian era and had claimed to be _centuries_ older than that even!

Hell. She didn't believe it herself…

"I was… with a friend." what a stretch.

"That good looking guy from before," Rosalya asked and Nettie nodded. It seemed more people than she had thought had seen him getting her from the car. "We'll talk about him later. Where does he get those clothes though?"

"They were rather nice," Lysander said softly.

"Right?" Rosalya nodded. "Any way… I want you to swear to me."

Nettie glanced up at her a little wearily. "What?"

"Swear to me that you will never, ever, run off like this again! And you can't be so reckless in traffic again," Rosalya said seriously.

"But-" Nettie opened her mouth to deny things but Lysander cut her off cleanly.

"You didn't see it… how close that car came to hitting you that day. It's a true miracle it didn't do so."

She had a feeling she knew where the 'miracle' had come from.

"For all Rosalya knew you might have been killed or abused and left to rot in some alley."

"… I'm sorry," she whispered. Her only defense was that having her soul fed from seemed to have wrecked her body but that wasn't a card she could play.

"Just promise that next time you'll talk to us before the theatrical vanishing act," Rosalya said and grabbed her hand.

"Okay then."

"Aw how sweet. Excuse me while I wipe the vomit from my mouth."

The three friends turned to see Deborah there and she blinked, her pleasant smile more of a sneer now.

"So you came back? How pathetic! I figured you'd have been in a puddle a little bit longer at least."

"What do you want," Nettie asked a little wearily.

"Just wanted to say how fun it'll be to keep you down," the singer answered in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Nettie made to rise, wanting nothing more than to tear the eyelids from the monster before her, blood boiling. Rosalya grabbed both her hands and Lysander shook his head subtly. It boiled her worse that she felt her urge subside under both their looks.

"She isn't worth getting suspended over," Rosalya told her lowly.

"You're such a waste of life," she hissed between tight teeth when she knew she couldn't do anything else to her.

"If that's all you got then I can't believe anyone ever saw anything in you," Deborah laughed.

"You should leave now. We're all well aware that you aren't as nice as you like to claim," Lysander spoke slowly as though he was speaking to an idiot.

Deborah sniffed and giggled. "I used to think you had some class. Now I see you're just as much a freak as those two are."

Lysander didn't even blink. "I'm asking you to please go and spew your venom elsewhere. Surely that isn't too hard for you to comprehend?"

Deborah left and Rosalya got up too, muttering about getting some drinks. Lysander sat in the space she had just vacated. Nettie gave him a look.

"Thanks…"

Lysander studied her and she thought she must have imagined the softening in his miscolored eyes. "I wish you would not make that face. I much prefer you smiling."

Nettie felt a small thrum of her heart but she was more raw than anything else. Still for him she tried to give a smile. It was an unconvincing pull of the lips that couldn't even reach her eyes and it sat incorrectly on her face, making him frown.

"I do not like it when you try to force yourself to be happy."

"But I want to be… happy, that is, again."

"You will be. Life goes on and it isn't possible for you to remain sad forever. Ten years from now we'll all think about this and recall it fondly."

Except… she only had two years now. And she had done that herself. And Dimitri had told her he'd make her happy. She just had to be patient.

Still Rosalya didn't show back up for half an hour and the two had a nice talk. By the end of it she could say the smile she gave him was genuine and he smiled all the more warmly for it.

When it came time for second period she made the decision to skip. They left her alone and she dropped to cradle her head in her arms. What was she going to do about Deborah and Castiel? Did she even have the right?

Maybe she should do as Dimitri said and let them all fall on their asses.

It must have been like the devil because there was Castiel suddenly. "We need to talk."

"I don't think we do," Nettie said softly. _Dimitri, I need strength now… _

The thought was almost immediately followed by a sudden rush of warmth and she breathed deep, recognizing the feeling of his presence. He wasn't with her but he had given her something and it steadied her immensely. Enough so that when Castiel grabbed her she was able to shove him away.

"I'm serious! About what I said I-"

"-Don't want to hear it!" Nettie snapped back with the sudden rush of anger she felt. "You made your feelings quiet clear. So now you can listen to mine. You don't get to just come back and think I'll forgive you. I never will!"

Before he could protest she rushed off and into the woods. Of course he followed her and was annoyed further by the way the bushes and trees blocked him. Castiel yelled her name but she didn't respond, rejecting him.

Nettie fell next to a pool of water and angrily slammed her fist through its surface when she saw the bitter tears on her cheeks. Despite the tears that told her she was still miserable she felt angry.

Where was it all coming from?

"It's because Dimitri is a demon. All the darkness he has is too much for you to master in a single day. He sent you too much of his 'help'."

She jerked up and glanced behind her but there wasn't anyone there. Still there was now a presence and she tensed as she knew it was there.

"I came to talk only. There are things you need to know. Things only I can explain to you. Dimitri never will, even if you commanded him to."

"Who are you?"

The air chilled and she was shocked to actually see her breath. Shadows that hadn't been there before formed and swirled and she gasped again and took a step back. A figure was there suddenly with a cloak that seemed to be made of grey mist. She followed it up, heart pounding with sudden fear, and then she saw that horrifying and empty face.

A scream tore from her throat and it sent a call of terror through her. Her foot slipped and she fell into the far from clean pond and swallowed some of the water as she kept screaming. She choked on it and when she broke surface she immediately tried to swim away, peddling back to move away.

"Please stay calm Nettie," Redolphus tried to sooth her, letting his scythe dissolve into shadow again.

But she was having none of it as she finally clawed onto the opposite bank and shivered in terror.

"Go away!" She shrieked.

"Please it is about Dimitri!"

That got through to her and she calmed a degree. She decided too…

End chapter

* * *

_**Author note**_: … she decided to cliff hanger! Boo-yaa! Fun aside here is your two choices for next chapter!

**Choice a**- Listen to Redolphus

**Choice b**- summon Dimitri to her side.

**Available guys**

Castiel

Lysander

Allow me to explain a little further about the system set up. The point tally for the guys is the favored male for her to be closest to in the end. I had one for Castiel and one for Lysander. So I had her get closer to Lysander and I had a scene with her and Castiel. Relationships won't be established until later so right now I'm mostly just collecting data on what you guys want with the guys and it will manifest soon. Now the choices are important as they dictate the end this will have all together, be it happy or tragic.

So leave your choices and I'll see you all next time!

Scheduled time to begin typing next chapter: December 19. Once I start it generally only takes a day to type it all up and do an edit through.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note:**_ Well then chapter three here we are!

_**mainnaise:**_ You know... I forgot all about the fact I was supposed to have Castiel somewhere in the woods chasing her down... drat. Hope you have a great break/vacation!

_**Germandelights:** _I love your cold hearted ways! It would make for excellent reading, demonic love. Though kinda dangerous. Who knows, I may put in some poisoned and obsessive love in eventually. You'll just have to read to find out!

_**Rose14799:**_ Wells you voted for her listening to redolphus here... or thats how I viewed it. Sorry if I'm wrong! You want Dimitri in as a love interest too? Should I be worried people want my characters to fall for the guy most likely to kill her?... My poor Nettie. I couldn't handle Grell. He'd wear me out!

_**Rosiallette:**_ Alrighty your choice was added to the vote. Here's hoping you like the result!

_**ApocalypticAndrea:**_ Well heres hoping the wait was worth it. Enjoy!

**The results!**

Choice A- listens to Redolphus (4)

Choice B- call for Dimitri (3)

Lysander-

Castiel-

_**Disclaimer:** _Nope, nope, nope.

* * *

Chapter start

Nettie forced her protesting lungs to function. She couldn't halt the violent trembles running through her limbs. But she did not call out to her demon as she was aware she could.

Curiosity was biting its vile tentacles through her and made her narrow her eyes at the supernatural creature before her, wondering if she would regret this.

Contrary to what others might have been feeling she didn't regret forming her contract. It might have simply been the fact the full import of just what she had done hadn't infected her yet. Or maybe she just didn't care. She couldn't have told herself the answer.

She was however curious about the thing she had tied herself to. What had been that surge of anger that had flooded her when she asked for his help? Was he even a 'he'? Yes, there were questions.

Redolphus blinked thankfully when he didn't feel any shifts to alert him to the approaching demon.

"So what do you have to tell me," Nettie demanded a little breathlessly.

"That the fate you've bargained yourself over to isn't one you truly want." He kept his tone as gentle as he could. "It can be broken but it must be done by you."

"I don't care about all that!" Nettie snapped. "You said you can tell me about Dimitri?"

Redolphus sighed but bit his tongue. "Yes. You see it was I who dragged him into the dark he now submerges in."

Now that was a… startling thought. "You mean he wasn't born a demon? And you weren't born a… whatever you are?"

"I have always been a reaper for all of my existence. Yet he used to be a simple human, a soul I had ferried across the lines of life and death for far longer than he is even aware."

"You're a… grim reaper," Nettie deadpanned, feeling suddenly like she was in a comic. Of course, he was.

"Yes. As for you Nettie I am the reaper assigned to your soul as well as I once was his. Though Dimitri's is long gone yours is still something I can recover."

Nettie felt her thoughts swim. There was more to this. There had to be.

Her eyes clearly demanded more explanation so he sighed again and clucked his tongue and she flinched when the pigmantless eyes focused on her fully.

"To put it bluntly… there are many reapers but not nearly so many as souls. We have all existed since the beginning of time. It is I and my kind that determines the path a life takes, where the soul rests and when it passes. You were meant to pass four days ago as you have died for long centuries."

"What?"

"There are some souls born only to enrich the lives of other souls. Some souls, such as Castiel's, are more inclined to be terminal. They do not move in the same predictable patterns. In order to bring them to heel we reapers have utilized souls such as yours to force them into submission. It often leads to some souls needing to be brought out only for death.

"This leads us to the demons. They are our other side, the flip of the coin if you would. Where we lead a soul and safeguard it a demon taints it and feeds from it until it is nothing more than a wisp. Dimitri is the only thing that prevented your death four days ago and by doing so fate has been rewritten in paths we can't control."

So she had been born to die an early death? Nettie blinked as she gave him an incredulous look. "So… you want me to break a contract in order to die for you?"

"Yes… but you must understand. There are certain things I can't explain to you. Why we must do these things… it's the balance of this world, this universe. It gives me little satisfaction to see you die before you reach adulthood every time you are reborn yet I must. Please, understand."

"Do the words go to hell mean anything to you?" She asked with a cocked brow.

He blinked. "Does the fact that is exactly where you will go if you remain in Dimitri's company mean anything to you?"

There went that small try at ticking him off. "Why do I have to die though? Can't you just once let me have a long life?"

"I tried to bend the rules once already and the results have haunted me for millennia," Redolphus shook his head slowly.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes. You see it didn't matter what life he was in, what state his soul was in… he faced his deaths with the same unflinching pride and strength. It was an odd thing… most souls vary depending on the deaths… he remained the same. I was intrigued and sought him out, deceiving him to believe I was just as human as he was at the time. The result was he saw my deception as betrayal and when he died it was in no way guarded by a reaper. He chose to allow a demon to drink him down and in turn became demon against his will.

"It was a death he controlled and we did not he craved yet he received an unending life that made him the lowliest of dark matter."

"Will that happen to me… if he eats my soul," she asked.

"It is possible should he choose that. He's old enough now that he can sire a strong enough demonic protégé to survive. It is either he turns you at the end of your contract or he will devour you and there will be no other life. So please… let me break the contract now. Though you will die at least I give you another life again."

"To kill me again!" She muttered it with anger.

"For the good of others, yes."

To his credit he didn't try to deny he would continue to kill her repeatedly in every life. It didn't exactly endear him to her.

Nettie swallowed the questions on her tongue that she burned to ask. There were still so many things she didn't understand about Dimitri. He was evil, which she knew. The idea that he was a simple human, someone who had taken the same path she had was startling and also frightening. If he turned her would she become so evil, able only to hunt?

"So really… you interfered with Dimitri's life a long time ago… and the result is now he has become a demon and he's fucking your existence up by taking my soul?"

Redolphus narrowed his eyes, not liking her way of putting it. She made it sound light and ridiculous when it was anything but. On that fateful day centuries ago, near a millennia, or had it passed even that, he had lost the respect of his fellows and lost his usually cold and indifferent heart to a human. And he had paid the price for altering planned fate, had shifted destiny to the point it continued to haunt him into the future.

Dimitri was his personal sin but it had led to many other useless things. Nettie wasn't the first soul Dimitri had poached from his territory simply to be a pain, to remind Redolphus that he was growing stronger and it was all the reapers fault.

Nettie crossed her arms and forced herself to study the repaper before her. He was… nothing, she supposed. He had no features, he could have been anyone or anything but he was just… nothing. Where Dimitri was everything she longed for.

"My life isn't mine now," she said slowly. "I belong to Dimitri."

"Whatever happiness he can give you won't be real," Redolphus tried to stress this point if nothing else. "He can't give any emotion beyond the darker ones anymore. You'll never be more than an amusement to him, and then you'll simply be a meal."

"Who cares? At least it's my decision! I won't be some puppet for you to use!"

A cold blast of wind hit out and slammed into Nettie, forcing her soaked clothes to plaster even tighter onto her body and she stumbled until she landed on her ass. Fear trickled through her as the icy temperature began to hit pierce her flesh.

Redolphus was livid now, furious that she would dare to resist him. No sane person in their right minds would choose an eternity of suffering! Then again…

Her lives were suffering regardless at his hands. Oh yes, he could clearly see the many forms Nettie had taken over the past centuries, lives where she was poor, where she was filthy rich, where she was a murderess, life where she was male even. And in each incarnation of her he had killed her before her twentieth year. All to force the other souls around her into more malleable obedience.

He was still angry though. He looked at her shivering form and felt pity but also that cold fury. If he didn't stop soon Dimitri would feel her distress and come for blood. Her heart was slowing now as he froze the air around her, her limbs growing dumb, unable to support her weight.

He might have killed her early but she had never, in any of the fates he gave her regretted her life. There had always been a reason for her death. To save a loved one or friend, to stop something from doing great harm to others. She had always died for a purpose, something she had fought for. A truly noble and pure soul even as he had watched her kill others in most of her lives, had watched her break people, always for a reason she could justify.

Now she was again gearing for a fight and it was against not only him but also the wheel of destiny!

He could kill her now in these brief seconds before Dimitri arrived. He could try to freeze her heart. Her soul would be safe in his possession then and he could hold it at bay, he could keep her safe from Dimitri in her next life. She wouldn't remember her life as Nettie and she would go back to falling into the trap of fate.

He could do it… he could…

End chapter

* * *

_**Author note:**_ Ha and done! Sorry for the wait.

**THE CHOICES:**

Choice A) Choose to try and kill her now

Choice B) Surrender for now and retreat before Dimitri arrives


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note:** _Nothing to say though at the bottom I have a question for you all.

_**Clockworkapprentice:**_ I'm glad you re enjoying it so far. Heres hoping it keeps being a good read.

_**Rose14799:** _I wonder what would happen if I let her die so soon... revolt? I'm probably ten times worse at names than you! Enjoy the chappie.

_**Germandelight:**_ Same here. But it is an interesting thought. What if everything we do really is controlled by something like a reaper? Scary... I'm half scared if I make her go mean she'll end up like Lucia though! Enjoy the chapter. Glad I made the last one readable lol

_**Guest:**_ I'm putting you two together. Dimitri as of now is more wild carded temptation. If that makes any sense... I'll let you guys have says in him very soon, believe me.

_**Mainnaise:**_ You're back! Glad you had a nice time. Wait... for now? What about later? ... oh well. hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ nope

_**THE RESULTS!**_

Choice A- 4

Choice B- 1

* * *

Chapter start

Nettie couldn't even whimper as somehow the cold seemed to increase. Through blurry vision she saw that the area around her had frozen as well, becoming crystallized. Each breath was a sluggish battle of pain for her and she knew soon her heart would really cease. She would be nothing but a puppet for eternity because really what was the chance Dimitri would find and contract her again in another life?

She was merely a meal after all. Nettie had through sheer luck of circumstance bested the reapers who controlled fate for a glorious millisecond before they proved they would always be the true master of her fate, never her, and certainly not Dimitri. She was going to be consigned to agonizing deaths one after the other for eternity. It was a lonely feeling but she tried to draw comfort that she wouldn't remember them at least…

It all went black. Her stopped heart began to pump violently again, air was forced into unmoving lungs. It caused her to shift and hack, the cold was still there but it was not numbing her anymore and she shivered violently again.

Her eyes were still too blurry to see from when she parted them to see nothing but blackness before her that shifted and condensed.

Redolphus drew himself to full height and manifested his scythe as he felt the familiar ping of an opponent, saw the shadows gather and writhe. He noted the fact Nettie was coughing and shivering.

The air around her was still such she breathed in clouds of puffing smoke and the area was still frozen but it wasn't affecting her as it had been. Thanks to the darkness covering her in an almost purple haze, her guardian 'angel' come to protect its meal.

Dimitri was outwardly calm as he materialized before Nettie. He had felt the bound tighten and had been receiving little threads of anger, of need. Since Nettie hadn't directly summoned him he had ignored them as he was prone to do. No need to be more involved with her and other humans more than strictly necessary to make the contract a success after all.

It hadn't been until he had felt the bond weakening, had heard the desperate cry she wasn't even aware of making that he had let the connection open before him. He had been momentarily besieged by the arctic winds that didn't bother him yet he knew to human flesh they were deadly.

Dimitri had come the moment he realized what was happening. His dear former lover was trying to play rough with his food.

Without missing a beat he stripped from his coat and dropped it on the shivering Nettie's head, ignoring Redolphus but he was aware of any move the reaper might have made.

Nettie was shivering so badly his heightened hearing could hear her teeth clacking at an alarming rate. It seemed a miracle they didn't shatter with the force. Her movements were halted and stuttering as she shifted into a sitting position with difficulty, wrapping the coat around her. It dwarfed her and Dimitri knelt down, making her put her arms through the sleeves. His fingers traced her cheek softly before dropping to feel the pulse at her neck. She was frigid to the touch, like touching dry ice.

Nettie couldn't even speak but she was channeling her needs and wants to him, unknowingly probably because he hadn't bothered to explain much of anything to her. Her need for warmth, for him to hold her so she could feel his manufactured heat was there at the forefront but also was the need for him to make her happy. She had chosen him rather than allow the reaper to claim her soul again. One brief life of happiness, of not worrying about death… he had two years to fulfill all her wants to satisfaction.

"Dear girl," He chuckled softly. "You'll be one of those difficult masters won't you?"

Nettie gasped when darkly tinged warmth flooded her entire body from the spot his fingers touched. Her body was hers to control again and didn't that feel marvelous?

She found she could speak without stuttering and she wondered how much else this demon she was siding with could do.

"Dimitri he tried to-"

"I'm aware of it," the demon shushed her with a finger to her lips. "This won't take more than a moment then we'll get you sorted."

Dimitri rose after she nodded rather obediently and he looked at Redolphus finally. "You didn't flee. How uncharacteristically brave of you."

The jab struck home and Redolphus winced. "The past is the past Dimitri. I'm a different creature now. I won't let you pour this innocent soul into the same darkness you've bathed in for centuries."

Nettie wished that they would stop referring to her as soul… she was Nettie… she was more than just a soul.

"Are you referring to my dear Nettie here? How rude of you to talk of her as though she was only a puppet. You might be a different creature but there isn't any reason to lose your manners."

Dimitri smirked when he felt the rush of gratefulness from his meal and Redolphus narrowed his eyes. Humans were very easy to lead and even easier to deceive. Bluntness and lack of caring were reapers hugest weaknesses when it came to breaking contracts. A demon knew always what their contracts wanted from them and even things the contractor didn't know about themselves. It was a specialty if Dimitri's that he had perfected to be always seducing his contract whether it be by words or actions.

Nettie wanted to be treated human, not as a mere soul. He would give that to her. He would make her selfish eventually, would make her demand him and demand he cater to her but for now he would seduce her by answering every known and secret wish in her heart.

"I think it is beyond time I teach you the rudeness of playing with my things."

Without warning he shifted into action. One second he was there then he was gone. Nettie gasped and glanced around wildly, not understanding. He had called her a thing. His thing, no less. She couldn't really protest since she had said similar words.

Dimitri slit his palm open with a nail and let his blood rain down on Redolphus's head. The reaper was too slow and the droplets landed on his scythe, causing the silver to hiss. His cloak swirled around him as he cursed and brought his weapon to slice through the air. Dimitri moved from range and dropped onto the very tip of the scythe, smirking as Redolphus growled.

"Let's face it darling. You were too weak to best me the moment you-"

"Shut up!"

Redolphus jerked the scythe from under him and managed to shred his arm leg open. Dimitri felt the blood pump, unnaturally darker colored blood than humans, an unholy red that fell to the ground. He felt the bond between Nettie and him to see how she took the sight.

Indifference, cold indifference. She was focused entirely on him making the reaper pay. What a marvelous little toy he had acquired.

A deep chuckle ripped from his tipped back throat as he unleashed the darkness he housed in his body. He wanted to know if he could horrify this girl. Or was she so tainted by her hate for the reaper he couldn't scare her?

There was no reaction when his nails became claws, his skin receded into darkness and his teeth sharpened. Nettie blinked when she realized what was going on, hearing bones cracking as they rearranged themselves to the new form Dimitri was adopting.

Dark shadows lengthened down his arms until they feathered and she felt dumb when all she could think of was the fact he had wings as black as anything she had ever seen. In fact… his whole body was now covered in the sleek black feathers, wings crumpling to rest behind his back. Toes had become talons, hair had become feathers, and ivory had become dark. Lips receded and the face became less refined, only the red eyes an indication of who he really was, that he was Dimitri.

Her heart started up in a fast rhythm but not for fear. The creature turned eyes to her and she read the interest there. He was… _beautiful_ to her like this, more so than when he was looking like a Greek god come to life. It had to be the most mesmerizing thing.

Dimitri was a little disappointed to feel only reverence from the girl. It would have been lovely to hear her scream or to know her pulse quickened from fear.

Still he had work to do. He could try to frighten his little Nettie later.

The battle was horrific and people were taking notice, Nettie knew because the ground was shaking under where the demon and reaper were landing, sending tremors through the earth that shook the school. Screams were erupting as the students panicked.

Nettie watched as Dimitri destroyed the ecosystem around them in his goal to harm Redolphus. She winced when the reaper managed to knock her creature off its trajectory, ramming him… or it… through a tree. Dimitri used his massive wings and caught his balance mid spin, careful not to gain too much height. He was too close to the school to reveal his presence.

Nettie cheered in her head when Dimitri slashed with his claws and pierced the reaper straight through the chest cavity.

Dimitri released him and let loose a roar of triumph. Redolphus stumbled and Nettie was stunned to see nothing but a gaping hole. Didn't he bleed for goodness sake?

Dimitri hissed when the scythe forced him to duck awkwardly. His wing stretched and knocked into the reaper with enough force to hurl him into the air. Taking a chance Dimitri rose after him and managed to wrap his wings around him.

Without his wings they plummeted and Dimitri held tightly to the wriggling prey in his grasp. Nettie watched as they closed onto the pond and she feared they would crash into it. With a flourish Dimitri spread his wings and the reaper spiraled into the pond, his body smacking into it harshly before submerging.

Dimitri sensed the reaper retreating so he landed before Nettie again and she jumped.

Even his smell was different. Not that she had been around him long enough to learn his scent. But he definitely normally didn't carry this scent of smoke and there normally wasn't so much fire in his eyes. She wondered if the smoke was the proof he did come from hell, an environment that had branded him with such a unique odor.

Her hand reached out and she paused when he growled in warning to her.

"I just want to see what you feel like," she murmured.

Dimitri growled again but she wasn't scared. With steady hand she set a palm against his forehead and sifted through the silky and impossibly warm feathers.

"You must be a demon. Only a demon could be so cruel as to be such a handsome man and yet have such a unique and wonderful demonic form just as attractive."

Dimitri blinked at her and barely restrained rolling his lidless eyes. This wasn't his true form at all. It was simply a convenient one. Humans were really so easy to trick. But he hadn't thought they were normally so enraptured by a form he had chosen because it was hideous.

He wasn't sure… it had been far too long since he himself was human so their thought processes and actions mystified him most days. Especially this girl.

He had had more than enough of her studying the form however as her hand was annoyingly steady and gentle, even.

Nettie didn't blink when the creature vanished to be replaced by a man. Until that is she realized he was naked. And she felt distinctly not comfortable at staring at the less… proper parts… but the face was little better, more than enough to make her blush. And she did blush no matter where her eyes landed.

Dimitri was amused greatly by the spectacle. Nettie didn't like the feeling he was making fun of her, mocking her inside his mind. She swallowed and forced herself to listen to the still screaming people she called classmates.

"You really… is he dead?"

"No, unfortunately I can't kill a reaper. They are the only things in this universe truly immortal. Though I did do enough damage he'll be weakened for some time," Dimitri sighed. "Did he harm you in a lasting way?"

Nettie shook her head. "You came in time, just like you promised… when I needed you… you came."

"As I always will, dear girl." Dimitri said and pulled her close.

Nettie blushed and wriggled, not used to being held by any guy, let alone a naked Adonis! She could even feel parts that she was intrigued by even as they made her blush and wriggle all the more valiantly.

"Calm yourself. You still feel chilled. I'm merely going to instill some more warmth in you."

Nettie opened her mouth to protest she was fine but he silenced her by pressing his mouth to her and unleashing that same flood of warmth. It wasn't meant to be a kiss she knew. But she would be lying if she said that in that instant she didn't want him to deepen it, to take advantage of her opened cavern, to run his hands over her suddenly too warm body.

_So much for not being a girl to get inflicted by lust,_ her inner voice mocked her. _Just brilliant Nettie, shut up Nettie. _

He pulled away but not enough that she couldn't feel his breath against her cheek. "It must be the clothes. We need to get you changed into things that are dry."

"Okay."

He wrapped her tighter and she was startled by the darkness suddenly forming around her. She gasped and suddenly found herself gripping his naked back tightly to her, feeling the smooth skin but not being able to appreciate it as they were devoured by the shadows.

He soothed her with dark humor in his tone. Here was the horror he had craved earlier. "It is just me. Don't be frightened these shadows are mine to control so they shall never hurt you."

Nettie relaxed slightly until she heard something.

"Nettie!"

Through the trees she saw a form coming to her. She couldn't see though as the shadows closed over them both and they vanished from sight.

The figure finally made it to the clearing. He could have sworn Nettie had been there in the arms of a naked man no less!

With a small sigh he turned and went more into the woods. The tremors had worried him so he had went looking for her, rather than remain with the group of students huddling outside as the wondered if the school would collapse.

"Please be safe."

The words were murmured softly by…

End chapter

* * *

Choices

Choice A- Lysander went to search for Nettie

Choice B- Castiel went to search for Nettie

Author note: this is a love match moment. Whoever is chosen to have hunted Nettie will gain some affection on her love meter so choose wisely!

Also what do you guys think of this being an 'M' rated story? Not so I could do lemons since I put low key lemons in my T rated stories minus actual penetration but I am liberal with my foreplay as people who read Awakening will know and I make it clear what is going on… I wonder about making it M rated so I can express the darker nature themes and also sex will be part of this since my version of demons are dark and sexual beings. I haven't decided to change it yet so this might just be a useless note…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author note:**_ For now I'm happy with this even as I think I have weird ways to get inspired. Currently I'm listening to Ronnie and Clyde… yeah… I'm really glad so many people have participated so far though. Thanks all!

_**THE RESULTS!**_

Lysander- 6

Castiel-2

_**Clockworkapprentice:** _I'm glad you liked!

Germandelights: Here is the fifth! Hope you like.

**_Rose14799:_** I'm still thinking about whether to change it. Thanks for the imput

_**Meow:** _You read Awakakening? I'm glad you liked it and this!

_**Heavenorhell:**_ I hope you keep liking it!

_**Draconisargentum:**_ We'll see. It seems everyone likes him.

_**Maiannaise:** _He is isn't he? I love my english gentleman!

_**Wolf:**_ Alrighty. Thanks for participating!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nettie and Dimitri are mine. Nothing else.

* * *

Chapter start

Lysander stepped from the forest with a small frown on his graceful features. He was certain that the woods were where Castiel said she had run off to. She hadn't come out when called though and he hadn't seen her.

He was shaking the image of her with a naked man from his head. That was an image only Deborah would have cast on Nettie, never Lysander. His eyes had been playing tricks on him. Simple and clean.

He was filled to the brim with concern for the girl though. Where had she gone? Had she been injured and he hadn't come across her?

It was a horribly disconcerting thought.

Before he had convinced himself to go looking again Rosalya called his name. He paused to look at his near enough sister in law. She was waving her cell around.

"I got a text from Nettie. She said she fell in the pond so she went home to change."

Relief pooled over his normally stoic features and Rosalya tilted her head. "You really were worried weren't you?"

Lysander gave her a look as he walked away. She matched his steps easily. It was silent until Rosalya coughed.

"I can't believe Castiel would do this. Did you see them in the halls? It was like Deborah was trying to eat his face off!"

Lysander had to agree. The singer had been unpleasant in her attention to the redhead.

"Why would he do this to Nettie? Everyone's talking about how he yelled at her. And she liked him so much too… what does Deborah have that Nettie doesn't? Besides a slutty attitude."

Lysander sighed as she ranted. "You can't help the way your heart feels. This isn't Castiel's fault."

Castiel did care for Nettie. It was just Deborah was in his heart like a poisoned thorn. Lysander knew all about poisoned thorns. The image of Nettie heartbroken and confused circled in his head, running from him and Rosalya. He had been half afraid she would never smile at him again.

It was a horrid world he was in now. Being attracted to a girl that from day one had been earmarked to belong to his best friend wasn't healthy. And to see her being thrown carelessly aside like used paper wasn't pleasant even if he could understand where Castiel's head was.

Rosalya watched his expression carefully. A small smile touched her lips as she resisted the urge to laugh with some bitterness. Castiel, she liked him well enough. He was a good friend under the layers of bull and tar. But he didn't deserve Nettie in her eyes anymore.

She knew someone who did; someone she knew wouldn't hurt her sister like this ever.

Nettie was standing as Dimitri rummaged thorough the closet he had filled with clothes for her. Her cell vibrated and she pulled it out to see Rosalya had messaged her.

_K, that's good. Lys-baby was worried about u! ;)_

Nettie felt a small smile bloom. Warmth hit her along with some worry. Had he seen Dimitri? That wasn't something she wanted to explain to Lysander of all people. He was so enigmatic she wouldn't be able to tell what he was thinking.

Dimitri came back in and she closed her cell with a snap and tossed it to the bed. His red eyes surveyed her and the way the wet clothes clung to her figure, also the way the water was dripping onto the fluffy carpet. He would have to dry that.

Nettie turned to keep him in her sight as he placed the clothes on the bed. He caught her eyes and she forced herself to not falter.

"Shall I warm you up further?"

The question sent a shudder through her and she blushed, knowing just what he meant. He must have sensed her desire for him while he had held her. It was the only explanation. Or Dimitri was teasing her.

There was an urge to do it, to throw it away on the demon that would kill her one day. He was her death so it seemed only right he be the one who ripped all the purity from her. She had always viewed it as a gift. Most seemed to view it as a hindrance.

She knew it had annoyed Castiel, her virginity. Though Nettie had always wanted to save it for love. She snorted. She had admitted her love for Castiel and he had thrown it in her face. If she had spread her legs as easily as Deborah did would he have chosen her?

Maybe she should just be like every other teenage girl and give it up. Nobody cared about it but her after all so why keep it?

Dimitri had come up behind her while she was lost in her thoughts. Nettie gasped as her shirt was ripped up and off. She covered her chest when she felt the bra unhooked, holding the material to her as she spun and backed away.

"I'm not ready for that Dimitri!"

He smirked at her, and she noticed he was holding a nightgown. She swallowed convulsively as she blushed. It was rather annoying that he could throw her into such turbulent waves.

"I understand you aren't ready to be possessed by me but we really do need to get you changed."

The way he said it… as though she would be his in that regard no matter what was a nice thought.

"I can dress myself," she muttered it without any annoyance. She belonged to him after all.

"Of course you can." His voice was smooth as silken perfections. "But there isn't any need. You now have me to take care of your every whim and need. Even the ones you aren't aware of just yet.

"May I dress you, dear girl?"

Nettie blushed. His words were pure honesty. It wasn't about getting in her pants at all with him. It was about taking perfect care of her in every way he deemed necessary. It was because of the contract. She knew that. But she could surrender to it, to the false affection and care in all the ways he decided to dish it out. It was all she had left now.

Her arms dropped and the bra slipped down her arms. She glanced down to where he had burned through her skin and found it blemish free. The contract seal was on the inside now, filtering through her body and her blood.

Dimitri studied her upper form and was pleased. He had never liked the big ones. They seemed superficial to him and with all the surgeries women underwent to become 'perfect' he had found his taste for women waning. Dimitri had never been one to enjoy the souls of women who were that superficial.

His eyes roved over her swan neck and down to the slightly rounded stomach as well. There wasn't any muscle there, only softness. She wasn't too thin nor was she thick. It was ideal for him who enjoyed softness more than hard muscle in his women. With grace not many could match he dropped before her and she jumped.

Nettie felt his hands brushing her skin and she quivered as he slipped the button of her jeans loose and slid the zipper down.

It was his seduction technique at its finest. Dimitri smirked a little and the demonic aura around him swelled with possessive knowledge as he felt her quiver in nervous anticipation now. Very deliberately he placed a gossamer kiss on her stomach, dropping it softly and lingeringly, letting her skin heat from the contact.

She drew a deep breath and he knew with ease that no one else had ever seen her so near undress or touched her in the way he did, had certainly never kissed along her. The trust she had in him made him chuckle darkly. Yes, she was his. Already she was bonding, her soul so fractured it was grasping at him like a lifeline.

It was the one issue of souls like hers, souls that the reapers harvested early in every life. They always clung to the others around them. They were desperate to form connections. It was very probable that a soul could be vanished by keeping it weak. Nettie's was near that point and now he was there to attach to, something that wouldn't leave.

Nettie would end up madly in love with him like other souls he had taken. Nettie's soul was just that kind, bent that way since her soul still bore traces of every former life it had been made to suffer in. It wouldn't take any effort on his part to wrap her into his every whim.

Her arms had reached around and were now hugging him tightly. He continued to press kisses along her stomach, feasting on the soft skin that smelled like pond water faintly. Nettie didn't notice when he pulled her jeans away and her underwear. Not until he ran his hands along her exposed skin.

Nettie gasped and tensed a little. Dimitri paused after a final lick and hard bite to her skin. He stood again and Nettie wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. He pulled her into his arms though and kissed her rather thoroughly, making her heart pound now.

It had always been her issue. There might have been nobody who conquered her maidenhood but there was plenty of men that could have had they had more patience. All it would have taken was some careful patience to have her surrender, some genuine affection and she would have been in love enough to surrender.

Her mother had called her silly when she found her daughter at thirteen making out with a seventeen year old boy, two seconds away from sleeping with him.

All he had done was tell her he loved her and had treated her kindly. Yes, Nettie fell in love easily. Castiel was in fact just one of many she had fallen head over heels for. And now she had Dimitri here to sooth over that hurt like a balm. What was it her aunt always said? The best remedy for a broken heart was to fall in love again. Yes, Nettie could agree with that easily.

Even if it was false and fake. At least she would have Dimitri's loyalty even if he had no heart to give her as well.

"I have a bath ready for you dear girl. We should get you cleaned up." Dimitri murmured.

Nettie was looking at him blankly. His lips were still only an inch from her own. She was inhaling his breath and it smelled sweet to her. The way he tasted was addicting. Had she ever thought that of a kiss? Or was it just some weird demon thing?

She swallowed hard and said…

End chapter

* * *

_**THE CHOICES!**_

Choice A- Nettie says "make me dirtier first"

Choice B- Nettie says "Okay then."

_**Author note:** _No Nettie is not in love with Dimitri. She falls in love very easily was the point of that. Nettie has abandonment issues from where her mother basically stopped caring for her after her dad died and then even left her totally to be with a new guy. That mixed with centuries of being killed before her soul could form any permanent bonds has made her severely dependant on others.

I tried to satisfy some of the peoples want for Dimitri becoming an interest in this one. How'd it go? Regardless of the results the next chapter will be longer. These were mostly fillers, it's time to stop loading the plate with meat and get the main course out!

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author note:**_ There is so much snow here it isn't funny! But it is fun to play in. But goodness with the wind chill it feels like it's negative thirty out there at night. I hope everyone's staying warm as toast!

Germandelights: That was a very docile move for you! I'm surprised. Have you finally sated your pervert beast?

Mejajajak: I think I mentioned in the first chapter that the idea for this came from the kuro series. But no, Dimitri is actually the game Dimitri, the vampire from the special episode. Again I think I mentioned that too, that I was taking chino's vampire in looks and twisting his history to suit this story. Any similarity to Sebastian is accidental but I'll work on that in future.

uuu: The reviews came so close so I'm not sure if you aren't Meja but I'll answer seperately. If that's all it takes to make an idiot in your book then I feel very sorry for you. I appreciate it though. You gave me a laugh like most flames do. If it bores you I have a simple solution to you and everyone of the same opinion. Stop reading and find something more your taste.

Joanieaudrey: Alright I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for participating.

Maiannaise: I know Lysander... the more I write the MCL boys the more I want them all! I'm standing firm though with Lysander and Castiel as my tied first places!

**The results!**

Choice A- 1

Choice B- 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own my Nettie and other things.

* * *

Chapter start

Nettie nodded her head slightly and Dimitri pushed her into the room that had shockingly enough only a master bath and shower. He thankfully left her to bathe alone and was gone when she got out so she dressed alone as well.

It was the first time she could explore the house. She wandered down the halls and into all the rooms. There was a study right across from her room that had all leather furniture in it and a… cow head?... mounted on the wall behind the huge sturdy desk.

Definitely masculine. In fact the whole house had a masculine feel to it but she found she didn't mind being swallowed by it.

When she wandered into the kitchen there was a note taped onto the fridge that had been made to blend in with the cabinets. The words brought a smile to her face and she opened the microwave to find her 'dinner'.

Dimitri must have been in her head. And he really was trying to win her over. Why else would he follow such a crazy and unhealthy whim?

Either way Nettie was more than satisfied with her meal of a double hot fudge sundae with crumbled up brownies and chocolate chips inside.

She went to sleep fully sated in every way.

Dimitri wasn't there the next day as well. But he had set out some clothes for her to wear and again made her breakfast to eat or throw away. It was blueberry waffles from scratch that morning and now she was wondering how the hell he knew how to cook.

It didn't bother her too much as she cleaned the dishes. From this new house it took her a bit over an hour to get to school on the bus so she had about ten minutes left to get into the school and scramble to her next class.

"Nettie!"

Nettie turned to see Rosalya to her right when she was determined to get to her locker without incident. She smiled when she saw what was in her best friends hands.

"Aw, I love you!"

"I know, everyone does." Rosalya handed her the books and they started walking to her class. "So we have a new teacher!"

"What?"

"Yupp. He's replacing Mr. Andrews. Apparently he quit real sudden."

Nettie paused naturally in front of her classroom. It had become a thing since Deborah showed up. There was nothing in her that wanted her to go in and face the direct stares and hate filled glances from classmates, former friends. At least out in the hall they were passing.

"And you heard this from…?"

Rosalya giggled and swatted her arm playfully. "Silly! You know I heard it from Leigh, who heard it from the woman who gives him flirty eyes, who heard it from the jewelry shop owner, who heard it from… you know the rest."

"Sweet Amoris grape vine express." Nettie was beyond dry. It was faster than a bullet. She should know, since it ruined her life within ten seconds of that damned bucket falling on precious Deborah.

The bell rang and the two flit into the classroom. Unfortunately the teacher wasn't there yet so Nettie endured the sudden silence and then the explosion of whispering with some nervous attitude mixed with indifference.

She just didn't like these people anymore so it bothered her they could still hurt her by the rumors.

Rosalya dragged her to the back of the classroom where Lysander had saved them two seats at a spot where four desks had been pushed together. Minus the fact that Castiel was on his other side it was ideal. Rosalya giggled a bit to herself and plopped herself in a chair, leaving only the one across from Lysander available.

Nettie sat in it after glaring at the back of Rosalya's head for a second. It was fine being across Lysander. It was another being diagonal from Castiel. Her heart didn't bleed thankfully.

Nettie leaned forward a bit and rapped her knuckles on Lysander's desk. She waited until the boy looked up and swallowed a bit at the peaceful gaze. Lysander was just so calm it amazed her.

"Thanks for being worried yesterday. I wasn't thinking or I would have let you guys know before I left." Not exactly a lie, really, not one bit.

"It's alright." Lysander smiled softly at her and her heart stuttered. "I'm just glad you seem more cheerful today."

"I really am!" Nettie found the smile came easily for him now. If Lysander wanted to see her really happy than she would be. With the help of Dimitri she could achieve that again.

She was taking a sip from her water bottle when it happened. In breezed the new teacher, apologizing for being late and greeting them. All the female hearts stopped while the males remained dull. Nettie however choked on her water and was sent into a hacking cough.

Rosalya beat her on the back until she stopped hacking her lungs out. She squealed a little when Nettie plopped her head on her desk and tried to breath.

"You okay there little girl?" That voice was Castiel's and it made tears hit her eyes. Where he got the right to be concerned about her was beyond her and she wished he wouldn't speak in her presence.

Lysander leaned forward and his hand brushed through some strands of her hair. If her hair had feelings and the ability to speak… okay, even she wasn't that sappy and romantic especially when death was in the house, figuratively speaking.

"Are you alright young lady?"

"Just peachy," Nettie managed through clenched teeth.

"Good then. Now then class my name is Redolphus Alistair and I'll be your new history teacher for as long as necessary."

Translation, I'll be teaching you until I convince a soul to not be a demon steak. This was just… beyond fowl.

_Dimitri! _

Dimitri cocked his head as the images Nettie was sending him came pouring in. From what he could gather Redolphus was at her school. As a teacher…?

Dimitri snorted suddenly. Then he chuckled. And then he snorted as he chuckled. And then he stopped and glanced to the side where a young woman with a shopping cart full of goodies was looking rather startled by his sudden outburst. And why not?

Due to Nettie's passing thought of him dressing more modern he was in a pair of black jeans and boots paired with a plain black t shirt and black leather jacket. And he was holding an apple in each hand to decide which one was better.

If that image wasn't eye catching enough he had just lost himself and laughed at the misery the reaper must have been feeling. So now he probably looked very much insane. Well he might have been, one never knew after a few centuries of boredom and gorging on criminals and other insane beings.

Dimitri sent a reassurance to Nettie and smiled nicely at the woman. Nettie calmed down. The woman turned her cart and bolted. You couldn't win them all.

He doubted very highly Redolphus would make a move on Nettie so soon after his last defeat beyond words and some twisted anger. If he was wrong then he could always be at Nettie's side in a second.

This was a startling turn in any case. Of all the actions Redolphus could have taken he hadn't expected him to move into human society again, to immerse in it like he had when he approached the human Dimitri. He would have believed the reaper knew better after their association went south.

He was just always being shocked by Redolphus. It kept his eternity from being boring at the least. A smile lit his features. If he had known what fun claiming Nettie would be he would have done it ages ago.

Nettie was shocked that Redolphus was actually a capable teacher. Not that she paid any attention to his lecture. Her notebook laid open uselessly before her, the pen in her hand not touching the paper once. Her eyes were looking for any sign he was a reaper.

He had formed himself into a human nicely. The misty grey cloak was gone; the featureless face had been replaced by what could only be called handsome chiseled features. It was only by the still too pigmantless eyes and flaming red hair that Nettie recognized him.

"That concludes today's lesson. For homework I'd like you all to read the next chapter and write me a five thousand word essay."

Groans were heard all around the room. Even the girls had their enthusiasm for this new teacher dashed. It was okay if he was hot and lenient it was another if the teacher was hot but a real hard ass on homework.

"And it's only first bell!" Rosalya was more annoyed than any of them.

"I suppose he probably wants to make sure we were being taught properly before," Lysander murmured.

"Sure. Or he wants to kill us." Nettie said it sarcastically even though for her it was true.

"Hey!"

Nettie glanced behind her and there was Castiel. She supposed it was time to pay the piper. She sent a whispered request to Dimitri and felt his energy seep inside her, giving her strength. This time it didn't enrage her. She was thankful for that since she wanted to keep a calm head.

Nettie smiled and waved Lysander and Rosalya on to next bell. Then she waited for Castiel to get up to her.

"So you're finally willing to listen to me," he demanded as soon as he was close and Nettie snorted.

"Not really but you're like a puppy. I don't think you'll leave me alone until I do."

Castiel tsked and folded his arms, looking over the girl he might have gotten with if Deborah hadn't shown up and Nettie had showed off her real colors. He just didn't get it. Nettie had always seemed like a bit of a pushover so he didn't get where the sudden attitude came from, so different from the sass she normally carried.

This was a previously well liked girl who nobody except for Amber could say anything bad about even when she got herself into horrible trouble by spying in the locker rooms, getting lost on trails, and other regular teen stuff. Now the halls were littered with her name and sympathy to Deborah. By all rights and purposes the two of them should have been best friends!

"The girl I love has come back to me." Castiel swallowed when he saw the wince Nettie did at the words. "And she wants me to go with her. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I can't think though with you running around like this!"

"If you're so in love with her than stop paying me any attention," Nettie retorted irritably.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at her. "It isn't that easy and you know it!"

"It should be!"

"Well it isn't!"

They glared at each other for a minute; both ignored the bell that signaled next class had started. Nettie blinked and looked away first, heaving a sigh.

"You're going to get hurt again."

Castiel relaxed his stance but the frown remained. "I can take care of myself. All Deborah did was put her career in front of me. I'd have done the same thing."

"No you wouldn't have. You're a jerk, you're a bastard most days. But you never would have let her be hurt as bad as she hurt you then. And what's worse is you can't even see it because all you see is the mask she has. That perfect mask…" that she hadn't been able to shatter.

Nettie shook her head and Castiel saw the sudden resolve on her face. "I can't save you Castiel. And I don't want to anymore. I really wish this could have been different, that all of this… wasn't happening. But I made my choice and so did you. So now we get to live with that. I hope she's worth the heartache."

Nettie didn't turn back. Instead she headed up the stairs to her next class. Instead of going she ended up in the library. She sat down in a plush chair and closed her eyes.

Redolphus shook her awake a little over an hour later. To her credit only her heart showed how startled she was.

"So now you're a teacher?"

"For now, yes, it would seem so."

Nettie giggled. Knowing what she knew about him it seemed just so wrong he would be teaching. Redolphus didn't begrudge her laughter at his expense.

Then Nettie fixed him with her eyes. "I should summon Dimitri."

"It would be a waste. I am not going to hurt you," Redolphus said dully.

"Says the guy whose hurt me for centuries and froze me yesterday."

"I reacted poorly yesterday. It isn't everyday a soul reacts as you did." Redolphus sighed a bit and sat in a chair across from her.

"Does it hurt keeping that form so long?" Nettie was purely curious.

"It is tiresome. I haven't held a human form for… a very long while."

"Since Dimitri became a demon." It was logical.

Redolphus dipped his head down slightly. So she was right. "And you loved him very much didn't you?"

Now he gave her a look and she swallowed, wondering if she had made him angry again. But she didn't back down.

"I suppose I did," Redolphus conceded after a moment. "Which is very odd. It's rare for a reaper to feel."

So she had been correct in that too. She wondered how Dimitri had felt about the reaper a long time ago. And if there was anything else left of that beyond the feeling of a rivalry and a dislike of species.

She had just opened her mouth to ask more questions when Redolphus shushed her.

"You know this isn't your first life where you encountered the soul of Deborah. It's rather interesting. How much a new life can change how souls feel for each other…"

"What do you mean," Nettie asked.

Redolphus chuckled. "I can't convince you as you are to break this contract with Dimitri. So I wish to give you some knowledge. Perhaps if you understand your role in past lives you'll realize we reapers weren't setting out to be cruel with you or other souls."

"And if I'm not interested in past lives?" Nettie crossed her arms.

Redolphus shrugged. "You can honestly say you aren't curious? To know who you were before. To have that knowledge in your own reach. You were worth knowing in most of your lives, even the ones where you killed for personal reasons."

She had been a killer? Well wasn't that perfect. Curiosity did stir but she would never let him know that.

"Aren't you breaking some reaper rule?" She made herself be sarcastic.

"Yes I am. But in some instances this can be overlooked in pursuit of a rogue soul."

Nettie bit into her lower lip. She was curious. But she didn't know which she was more curious about.

"Tell you what. I know you are curious about my and Dimitri's shared past still. If you promise to at least think about what I say, truly think, then I shall answer one question you ask with complete openness and honesty on my part." Redolphus leaned forward to show his sincerity.

So Nettie could ask anything. How shocked would he be if she asked for something frivolous like the meaning of life? Surely a being that ushered death into neat compartments would be able to tell her.

She was most curious about…

End chapter

* * *

_**Author note:**_ Well there we go. I hope you guys liked! I have a clear path for both these options so whichever wins the next chapter will be out quicker! So get your vote in quick this time if you want to participate. See you next time.

_**THE CHOICES!**_

Choice A- Nettie chooses to know more about the former relationship of Dimitri and Redolphus

Choice B- Nettie wants to know more about her past life involving Deborah


End file.
